


Goodbye Goodbye

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: It's getting harder and harder for them to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of the fics I started writing in December but never managed to finish because I have a lot of stuff going on. Anyway, I have couple more on the way so hopefully I can share them with you soonish. Timeline-wise, I don't exactly know where this fits in, possibly just before S3 or during.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" Eve said once she and Flynn were left alone in the Annex. He nodded solemnly in reply. She slid her arms up his chest and around his shoulders, pulling him close and giving him a long, lingering kiss, their lips fitting together as though they were made for one another. Her lips were warm and soft, their smoothness aided by the raspberry Chapstick he could feel she was wearing. As he melted into her, his hands found their way to her back, sliding up and pulling her in further when she began to part from him. He wasn't ready to let go yet. He needed to hold her in his arms just a little bit longer, needed to feel her body pressed against his. She let him for a moment longer, lips curling into a smile when she felt his fingers press gently into her back, keeping her close. She found herself intoxicated by his need, her fingers lightly dancing through the hair at the nape of his neck as their kiss continued. She knew they needed to stop because if they didn't now they never would. It was getting harder for both of them, she knew, to leave one another at the end of the day. They could be together the entire day but it wasn't enough. "It's only a few hours," she whispered, resting her forehead against his once she'd finally pulled away from his craving lips. She gave him one last kiss, pressing her lips firmly against his, then dragged herself to the Back Door that was pre-set to her apartment, her hand slowly grazing Flynn's as he reluctantly let her go. She turned and gave him one last smile before stepping through the Door and disappearing behind a flash of stunning blue light.  

 

* * *

 

Eve stumbled into her apartment, steadying herself against the arm of her couch, having being flung into the room by the Back Door, the effect of which she was sure she would never get used to. Having eaten at the Annex with the others she headed straight for her bedroom, travelling the familiar path through the living room, despite the darkness. She'd just reached her bedroom and was toeing off her boots when her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out immediately, worrying that one of her Librarians was in some kind of danger, even though she'd waved the younger three off to their own homes not fifteen minutes ago. Somewhat unsurprisingly she saw that it was the other Librarian that wanted her attention however, his beaming face below his name lighting up the screen of her phone. She slid the faux green button on the screen and held up the device to her ear.

"Yes Flynn?" she asked, a little smile on her face.

"Can I come over?" came his voice from the other end.

"Of course," she smiled, her cheeks dimpling further. A moment later her doorbell rang. Eve spun around to the direction of the noise, chuckling softly. "Why didn't you just follow me through the door and come straight in?" she asked in amusement as she headed back to her front door, still on the phone. When she opened the door she found Flynn on the other side, one hand occupied by the phone he was holding up to his ear, and the other by a bunch of red carnations, dotted with multiple roses.

"I had to make a stop," he answered, meeting her gaze. "Besides, it's rude to just walk into someone's apartment."

"Flynn," Eve breathed in awe. Both lowered their phones and returned them to their pockets as Eve stepped aside to let him in. "How did you even..? Never mind," she shook her head, laughing softly as she took the bouquet from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, stepping closer to her. "I missed you," he murmured, leaning in close and pressing a kiss to her cheek, one hand hugging her hip. 

"It's been like two minutes since we saw each other," she returned with a small grin. 

"May as well have been a lifetime," he replied. 

 

He was staring at her now, those deep, intriguing pools of brown gazing right into her soul, and he knew that he was the only one who could do that. With anyone else she would've felt uncomfortable, annoyed even, that they could do that, or thought they had a right to. But Flynn, she'd let him see the deepest, darkest parts of her. She'd let him in. 

Slipping a hand into his, she gave him another smile and said, "Come to bed?" 

"Gladly," he answered, squeezing her hand a little. 

As she led him to her bedroom, she came to a sudden stop and diverted to the direction of the kitchen, inadvertently dragging him along with her. "I should probably put these in water," she gestured to the bouquet in her hand, from which his unwavering gaze had distracted her from. 

"Probably," he nodded, following her as she began pottering about the kitchen. 

"You can go in, I'll be there in a minute. Your pyjamas are on the right hand side of the closet," she informed him. When he made no effort to move she glanced over her shoulder again and couldn't help but grin. He was stood with his hands in his pockets and wearing that adorably dorky expression she loved so much, she wasn't even sure he knew he was doing it half the time. He was watching her as though she'd disappear the moment he took his eyes off her. "Go," she chuckled, "warm the bed up."

He seemed to consider this for a minute, knowing she hated cold beds and that she considered him her personal radiator, before giving a firm nod and wandering off to her bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

Eve joined him a few minutes later, changing into her own pyjamas and throwing both their clothes into the laundry basket. Climbing into bed, she shivered as the cold sheets brushed against her legs, and immediately shuffled close to Flynn. 

"Sorry, I didn't do a good job tonight did I?" he apologised as he pulled her into his embrace.

"That's okay, it's a cold night," she remarked, snuggling up to him, basking in his body warmth. "Besides, I didn't give you very long."

"That's very forgiving of you, you know?" he commented.

"Well I'm a very forgiving person," she replied, earning an eyebrow raise from him. "Sometimes," she quickly added with a grin. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Flynn asked after a moment's silence.

"Of course." Eve turned to face him, her expression a little serious now. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, absolutely," he assured her, arm still firmly wrapped around her waist. "That's the secret. Everything is okay, everything is so much more than okay, Eve," he confessed. "I love this. I love being here with you, I love holding you in my arms and sharing a bed with you. I love coming home with you at the end of the day and being able to spend more time with you. I hate when we have to say goodbye."

"Me too," she said in a near whisper. "Standing at that Door and kissing you goodbye is the worst thing. I mean, not the kissing part, I love the kissing part, I always love the kissing," she began to ramble. "I just hate the goodbye part."

"The goodbye part sucks," he agreed, pouting. 

"So why don't we stop doing it?" she suggested. "Why don't we keep doing this?" she waved a hand between them. 

"Sharing a bed?"

"Not just that," she clarified. "Why don't you come back here with me every night? We can have dinner, sleep, shower-"

"Together or separately?" he cut in, eyes widening in delight.

"Both," she chuckled, the hint of a smirk growing at the corner of her lips as she added, "among other things."

"Ooh I like other things," he beamed. 

"Me too," she laughed, resting her hand on his arm. "So what do you say Librarian?"

"I say I would love to spend more time with you and screw over the goodbye," he declared decisively. 

"So it's settled. No more goodbyes?"

"No more goodbyes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
